


Morning (NEWT)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Newt - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Newt - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 342</p><p>sorry it’s so short, and it took so long?? I had such a hard time writing this for some reason…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning (NEWT)

The Maze was trapping you, keeping you hostage within the talls walls with your friends. Everyone loved you, and everyone wanted to get with you. But everyone also knew that you weren’t on the market.

You were with Newt.

He was your one, your only; possibly the singular thing that was keeping you alive in the Glade.

In the morning, when his arms wrapped around you and his voice whispered your name in a husky, morning voice, you were reminded of just how lucky you were to have chosen Newt as the one to love. And he told you how lucky he was all the time. Out of all the Gladers you chose him. And he loved you.

Mornings were your favorite times. Because Newt wasn’t a runner anymore he didn’t have to get up at the asscrack of dawn anymore, or any day and you enjoyed that. He didn’t tell you why he hurt his ankle, or how, just that it was when he was a runner, when he was in the maze every day.

“Good morning,” Newt whispered, shaking your shoulder to rouse you one day, “Wake up, honey,”

You sighed and stretched, back popping, “‘M awake, morning,” Newt giggled under his breath and kissed your forehead.

“We have the day off today,” Newt said, “Dunno why, but why not enjoy it?” You looked up at him, messy hair and kissed his chin.

“Exactly. Who else has the day off?”

“Just us,” Newt smirked.

“Don’t get any ideas,” You smacked his chest, “You know I’m only down for cuddling in the morning.” Newt chuckled and pulled you closer to him, tangling his legs between yours.

“I know babe, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“Oh, shut up,” You snorted, “I’m glad I have you.”

“I love you.”  
  


You looked up at Newt, the way his hair fell, the bags under his eyes prominent like everyone in the Glade. He was lean, strong, your best friend and everything you could ever want in a lover.

“I love you, too, New.”


End file.
